Back to Where I'm Needed
by messie2624
Summary: Robin returned to Gotham after receiving an urgent message from Alfred. The only thing is he didn't tell Titans he wasn't coming back. Slight AU. Rated T for future chapters.
1. The Letter

**AN: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Teen Titans story. Please note for this story Jason Todd is dead and and that Bruce and Dick more or less made up at his funeral. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I own the Teen Titans, I sadly don't. **

**Robin: HA!**

**Me: *glares* I'm gonna make that bird suffer. **

**Robin: *pales***

**Me: Ok, enough staling. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>Robin was packing. He had received a letter from Alfred. The last time he got a letter from Alfred was when Jason had died. When he first read it, he had locked himself in his room for a week, much to the Titans confusion. He took a deep breath. He was going to do this. He had to. Robin looked over the letter again.<p>

_Dear Master Richard,_

_I regret to inform you of our terrible predicament. Miss Gordon has been shot by the Joker. She was not killed, however, she is currently hospitalized. The doctors say she will recover, but she will be paralyzed from the waist down. Master Timothy also suffered at the hands of the Joker. He was tortured to the brink of insanity. Master Bruce is doing the best he can to help him recover, but we can only do so much. We also received a troubling message from Ra's al Ghul: Master Jason is alive and out there somewhere. We are unaware of his current whereabouts. Master Richard, I understand you are quite happy where you are, but please, know that you are needed here as well. Please consider returning to Gotham. _

_ Regards, _  
><em> Alfred Pennyworth<em>

Robin's hands trembled slightly as he put the letter down for the last time. He was going back to Gotham. His family needed him. He had already started to mail his stuff to the Manor, in small bits so the Titans wouldn't get suspicious. He sighed. Tonight was the night. He was leaving. Robin packed a backpack containing his wallet and civilian clothing. He took one last glance around his now empty room. He would miss it. He'd miss the Titans, but this was something he needed to do. Robin only hoped his team could forgive him. He walked down to the garage where he found the Titans gathered, arms crossed with grim expressions.

"Oh hey, guys. What's up?" Robin said.

"Nothing much. We were just wondering where our leader might be going at this early in the morning," replied Beast Boy.

Robin just silently straddled his bike.

"Friend Robin," Starfire pleaded. "Please tell us where you are going."

Robin sighed. "I'm going to Gotham."

"And why that can't wait until morning?" Raven questioned. She had a feeling she knew why Robin was leaving.

"Please guys," Robin said. The Titans looked at him in shock. They couldn't remember the last time he said "please." "It's family business. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." And with that, he said a hasty goodbye and sped off toward Gotham. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, tell me. Good? Bad? Update? Don't even think about finish it because it's awful? Please review and tell me what you though of it, whether it be to tell me you loved it, you hated it, or what I did right or wrong. Just remember: Review make me write faster. <strong>


	2. Promise?

**AN: Here is the second installment of Back to Where I'm Needed. Hope you enjoy it! And, of course, I don't own DC or anything famous.**

* * *

><p>Robin, now Dick Grayson, arrived at Wayne Manor's gates late the next day. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Alfred, who smiled when he saw the teen.<p>

"Welcome back, Master Richard."

"Good to be back, Alfred. How's everyone doing?"

The old butler sighed. "Miss Gordon is still recovering. Still no sign of Master Jason. I do worry about Master Timothy, though. He hasn't come out of his room in days and will only talk to me and Master Bruce."

"Would it be okay if I saw Tim?" Dick asked. He wanted to see his little brother.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be alright, Master Richard. Go on ahead."

Dick gave a small smile and ran down the hall to see his brother. Alfred watched him go, smiling sadly. "I hope it helps." he muttered.

Dick came to Tim's door and knocked softly on the door. "Come in," said a muffled voice.

Dick slowly opened the door. "Hey, Timmy."

"Dick?" came a timid voice.

"Yeah, Tim, it's me." Dick sat on the bed beside his brother. He pulled him into a soft embrace.

Tim gripped onto Dick like he was afraid he would disappear. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too. Listen Timmy, are you alright? I heard about what happened."

Tim shook his head slightly. "No," he said, honestly. "I have nightmares. He's there, laughing. The laughing just rings in my head. And I–," Tim shuddered. "It hurts, Dick." A few tears trailed down his cheek. "Why'd you leave?"

Dick stroked the boy's hair, trying to calm him down. "My team needed me. But that doesn't matter right now. The important thing is I'm here now and I'm not leaving again."

Tim looked up at him. "Promise?"

Dick smiled softly, "Promise."

Tim hugged his brother tighter and Dick held on just as tight. Dick knew the Joker must have done a number on Tim. Alfred's letter didn't exactly go into detail about what had happened to Tim, but his brother seemed worse then Bruce after Jason had died. And Bruce was pretty messed up after that. Only difference was that Bruce became more violent while Tim retreated from the world. Dick knew he wasn't always there for Tim, but he was here now. After Jason's death, he had told Tim they would see each other again soon. Now, he felt that he hadn't kept that promise. Dick glanced down at his little brother. He won't be leaving him again.

"Tim," a voice came from the doorway. The boys turned to see Bruce. "Alfred says its time for dinner."

Tim glanced at Dick for a second before getting up and squeezing past Bruce to meet Alfred in the dining room. Bruce and Dick watched him go.

"That's the first time he left his room in a week," Bruce muttered. He turned back to his eldest son and gave a rare smile. "It's good to have you home, Dick."

Dick returned the smile. "It's good to be back."

"Tim seems happy to have you back," Bruce noted.

"Really?" Dick managed to ask with a straight face.

Bruce chuckled softly before a serious look crossed over his face.

"What?" Dick asked, wondering what was bothering his mentor.

"Have you seen Barbara yet?"

Dick felt his stomach drop. "No, I came straight here. I was planning on seeing her tomorrow. Maybe we could all go. You know, as a family," he said the last part quietly. He had more or less reconciled with Bruce when he returned to Gotham for Jason's funeral, but all the bridges between them weren't exactly rebuilt.

To his surprise, Bruce nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. I can take tomorrow off and we go over to see her. It'll do Tim good to get out of the house."

"Whoa, Bruce. I just got him out of his room. What makes you think he's ready to leave the house?" Dick asked, teasingly.

"Well, I would like to think he'd want spend time with his brother," Bruce wore a smile that would look out of place on the Batman's face. "Now come on, let's see what Alfred for dinner. I bet it's something good."

"Promise?" Dick joked as he got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Promise." Bruce chuckled again as Alfred politely reminded Dick not do backflips down the hallway. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. The next one will include Babs and the fate of her as Batgirl. Anyway, please review! No really, they make my day. Review. <strong>


End file.
